


Clara, the Pirates & the Scavenger (FINALIZADO)

by trizmoura



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, England (Country), Gen, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trizmoura/pseuds/trizmoura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ao encontrar um garoto e um gato falante dentro de sua Tardis, Clara Oswald se depara com uma nova aventura. Decidida a resolver o mistério do vilarejo Oxxley, a viajante do tempo não faz ideia dos perigos e surpresas que a esperam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy & The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic, inicialmente, foi planejada para ser curta. Veremos até onde essa história vai nos levar. Espero que gostem, xx.  
> Por favor, não esqueçam de comentar!

Clara Oswin Oswald ainda não havia nomeado sua nova Tardis, e depois de um tempo viajando pelo espaço, desistira. Havia coisas mais importantes a fazer — além de que Tardis era um bom nome e a fazia lembrar do seu antigo amigo. Por mais doloroso que fosse.

Depois do que aconteceu naquele dia, tudo ficara confuso. Ela era uma professora, pelos céus. E agora ela era uma viajante no tempo e possuía sua própria máquina do tempo. Ok, tudo bem, Clara nunca fora uma professora normal, muito menos uma pessoa normal. Já tivera várias vidas e já fora várias coisas, e há muito desistira de encontrar sentido em tudo que acontecera. Principalmente sentido nos últimos eventos. Concluiu que não racionalizar sua vida e continuar em frente eram as melhores opções. As mais sensatas, pelo menos.

Naquela manhã, no entanto, algo esquisito aconteceu. E um esquisito fora do comum, se é que isso faz sentido.

Ashildr estava Deus-sabe-onde fazendo Deus-sabe-o-quê e Clara passara os últimos dias sozinha, explorando e metendo-se em confusão em lugares distantes.

Em dias simplórios, Clara acordaria às 9, comeria seu café-da-manhã e assaria um bolo ou, por que não, um suflê. Seu espírito aventureiro demandava um dia de folga, de vez em quando. Onde passaria o dia lendo, recordando os dias de magistério.

Clara saiu sonolenta de seus aposentos e deu de cara com um menino de cabelos desgrenhados sentado numa poltrona. Sua reação imediata seria chamar por Me, porém logo lembrou que ela estava fora.

Suas sobrancelhas grossas arquearam-se e Clara amarrou seu roupão.

— Como você entrou aqui? — perguntou, checando a Tardis com seus olhos inquisitivos.

— A porta estava aberta. — o garoto respondeu simplesmente. Os pés pequenos balançavam no ar; uma expressão inocente estampada no rosto.

Clara respirou fundo e ponderou a resposta. Assentiu com a cabeça e sentou ao lado do menino.

— Muito prazer, sou Clara. — estendeu a mão — E você?

— Felix. — respondeu, apertando levemente a mão da desconhecida a sua frente.

— Muito bem… Felix. Onde estão seus pais?— perguntou casualmente — Por que você está aqui?

Clara tinha olhos doces e agradáveis, e um jeito especial em lidar com crianças. Felix sentiu-se a vontade.

— Minha mãe sumiu. Eu nunca conheci meu pai. — sua expressão era de tristeza — Eu não tinha para onde ir e estava escuro. Então entrei aqui para dormir.

Clara logo sentiu pena do garoto e desejou que Ashildr estivesse ali.

— Sinto muito. — disse — Você quer comer alguma coisa? Pode comer o que quiser!

Felix animou-se um pouco, pois estava faminto, e os dois correram à cozinha. Enquanto Clara o distraía, o menino contou-lhe sua história e, sem saber, Clara embarcava numa nova jornada.

Felix não tinha sobrenome e vivia com a mãe num vilarejo na Inglaterra, numa época mágica esquecida pela história. Eram pobres, mas felizes. Possuíam uma pequena fazenda e um gato chamado Tabby. Tinha doze anos, apenas. À noite, forasteiros saquearam a vila e sequestraram sua mãe. O pobre menino fugiu de madrugada e correu até seus pés cansarem. Pensou que passaria a noite na floresta quando encontrou uma espécie de estabelecimento no meio da escuridão. Algo que nunca vira antes, mas que não o impediu de checar, entretanto. Qualquer lugar era melhor do que lá fora, onde criaturas estranhas arrastavam-se pelas sombras.

Clara usava um avental e lambia uma colher enquanto terminava de ouvir a história.

— Hmmm… — Não era algo fora do comum. Vilas sendo saqueadas, mães sendo sequestradas, pensou. Não achava que tinha a ver com alienígenas.

Como estava enganada. Eram sempre os alienígenas.

— Eu vou te ajudar a encontrar sua mãe, Felix. Você veio à pessoa certa. — disse com um sorriso aventureiro no rosto. — A propósito, o que aconteceu com seu gato?


	2. The Scavenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, não se esqueçam de deixar um comentário. Assim saberei se vocês estão curtindo e continuarei a postar! Seu apoio é muito importante <3

Um bocejo vindo detrás de umas caixas chamou a atenção de Clara, deixando sua pergunta no ar. Mas logo perceberia que uma resposta não seria necessária; uma cauda felina abanou-se e um gato listrado surgiu, espreguiçando-se preguiçosamente.

— Humanos… Criaturas barulhentas. Será que um gato não pode dormir em paz depois de uma noite miserável?

Clara não acreditava em seus olhos, ou melhor, em seus ouvidos. Um gato falante?

Saiu detrás do balcão e foi em direção do animal.

— Você…. Fala? — perguntou num tom de fascinação.

— Oh, céus. Mais uma daqueles…. — o gato parecia entediado, como se recebesse com frequência aquela pergunta — Sim, minha querida, eu falo. Várias línguas, se me permite dizer. Leio, também, antes que pergunte.

— Eu não ia perg…. — Clara sacudiu a cabeça e riu, batendo suas mãos. — Isso é incrível! Um gato falante! Tabby, certo?

— Tabby, sim, sou eu. Infelizmente. Ordinário nome e de pouco bom gosto. — O animal andou pela Tardis com curiosidade. — Onde estou? Que lugar é esse?

— É minha casa. — disse orgulhosa. — Uma máquina do tempo.

— Máquina do tempo, hã? — Clara esperava mais empolgação, mas Tabby deixou pra lá, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do universo. Felix, por outro lado, empolgou-se e logo perguntou esperançoso:

— Máquina do tempo? Quer dizer que podemos voltar no tempo e impedir minha mãe de ser sequestrada? — o garoto pulava em volta de Clara.

— Bem, essa é uma opção. Não é a mais divertida, mas sim, sim, uma opção.

— Então coloca essa coisa pra funcionar e vamos! — disse empolgado.

Clara ficou em silêncio antes de responder, pensando nas possibilidades.

— Temo que não seja assim tão simples. Pois veja, há certas coisas que não se devem mudar. Regras do tempo e tal. Não entendo direito; tinha um amigo que me explicava isso, mas acho que nem ele entendia esse assunto… — Clara continuou a falar e acabou se perdendo. Calou-se quando percebeu a expressão do menino. — Mas não perca as esperanças! Há outras maneiras. Irei te ajudar. Já fiz esse tipo de coisa antes, não se preocupe. Mas antes, responda-me uma coisa: quando estamos, exatamente?

— Quando?

— Sim, sim. E onde, se você pudesse me informar. — Clara saiu andando, empurrou uma porta e entrou na sala de controle da Tardis.

Tanto o menino como o gato ficaram maravilhados com a sala. Clara sorria de lado enquanto apertava uns botões no painel.

— Inglaterra, hmmm…. — murmurava — Vilarejo de Oxxley, idade média. — algo não soava certo, mas Clara deixou de lado e voltou-se ao menino, que lhe perguntou:

— Como você não sabia onde está? Por que está aqui?

— Ah, só precisava de um lugar pra estacionar. Não prestei atenção.— deu de ombros — Piloto automático.

Com isso explicado e depois de uma troca apropriada de roupa, liderou-os para fora da Tardis. Deparou-se com uma floresta fechada e colorida. Havia flores por todo lado, e Clara poderia jurar que algumas matizes ela não nunca havia visto. Pressentiu que talvez aquela não fosse a idade média que lera nos livros, — e isso só a deixou mais animada.

Felix levou-a ao vilarejo. O lugar estava destruído e sua casa completamente queimada. Até Tabby deixou transparecer sua tristeza. As pessoas tentavam salvar o que podiam, mas a maioria chorava em desolação.

Clara investigou o perímetro: havia rastros que indicavam a presença de cavalos horas atrás e marcas de sapatos grandes no chão. Todas as mulheres haviam desaparecido. Mas fora isso, nenhuma pista.

Felix explicou que aquilo nunca acontecera antes e sempre viveram em paz. Era um lugarejo escondido entre as montanhas e esquecido pelo resto do universo.

O trio seguiu o rastro que desaparecia misteriosamente no meio do caminho. Como se eles tivessem evaporado.

— Bem, isso é suspeito. Pessoas simplesmente não desaparecem do nada. — Clara disse inspecionando em volta.

— De fato, é. Gentinha esquisita, se me permite dizer. Usavam roupas enfadonhas e muito feias, na minha opinião. — Tabby resmungou, sentado numa pedra.

— Você os viu? Por que não disse antes? — Felix fugiu quando o grupo apareceu, a pedido da mãe, e a escuridão o impediu de enxergar algum detalhe relevante.

— Você não me perguntou. — disse lambendo a pata.

Clara bufou. Precisava se acostumar com a ideia de um gato falante.

— Viu mais alguma coisa?

— Eles usavam chapéus com penas e roupas pretas. Eu fugi com o garoto, não vi mais nada depois disso.

Um estalido chamou a atenção do grupo. Galhos se quebrando e então o som de parafernália, seguido de um forte cheiro de queimado.

Uma garota surgiu detrás dos arbustos resmungando, limpando uma chama de seu casaco de couro. Usava roupas de outrora e parecia a personagem de um romance do rei Arthur misturado com algum filme de ficção científica dos anos 80.

— Era só o que me faltava! Nunca deveria ter confiado naquele Jawa petulante! — reclamava limpando a própria roupa — Nunca mais voltarei àquele planeta, pechinchar por tecnologia de segunda!

A menina não pareceu perceber a presença deles, até que Clara a interrompeu.

— Com licença? — aproximou-se — De onde você surgiu? Aquilo era um teletransportador?

A menina levantou os olhos e os encarou.

— Hmmm, droga. Eu deveria ser mais cautelosa. Não posso deixar gente como vocês vendo esse tipo de coisa. — comentou — Deixa pra lá. Ignorem esse breve encontro, e cada um irá pro seu lado, ok? Ok.

— Não, não! — Clara sorriu, abanando os braços. Impedindo a outra de fugir. — Eu sou uma viajante do tempo!

— Você é, é? — perguntou suspeita — Bem… Suas roupas são estranhas… Prove. — demandou, com os braços na cintura e uma expressão curiosa.

Antes que Clara pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Felix se manifestou.

— Clara! Minha mãe! Nós não temos tempo pra isso.

— Verdade, verdade. Sua mãe. Temos que encontrar sua mãe. — deu um tapa na própria testa — Como pude me distrair? Prioridades, Clara Oswald!

— Ah, então vou embora, muito prazer, vocês. — a desconhecida ia dar meia volta, mas Clara interveio.

— Você não precisa de uma carona? Digo, seu meio de transporte está quebrado. — apontou pro aparelho danificado e soltando fumaça no chão. — Poderia te dar uma carona.

— Por que está tão interessada em me ajudar? Você nem sabe o meu nome.

— Bem, qual seu nome, então?

— Rey.

— Sou Clara. Viu? Agora nos conhecemos. Não quer se juntar a nós?

Desde que Ashildr fora se aventurar sozinha numa missão secreta, Clara tem se sentido solitária e precisava de um companheiro numa nova aventura. Um que não tivesse onze anos e que não fosse um gato falante. E aquela moça a sua frente parecia perfeita para isso. Não que sua semelhança a Jane Austen tivesse a ver com alguma coisa.

Claro que não.

Rey deu de ombros e foi apresentada ao resto do grupo. Não parecera surpresa com Tabby; aparentemente era bem comum gatos falantes na galáxia.

— Sinto muito — Rey disse à Felix — Pela sua mãe e pelo seu vilarejo.

Rey era uma Scavenger que em seu tempo livre gostava de arrumar confusões com tipos que não deveria cruzar caminhos. Recentemente, depois de uma série de eventos infortúnios, veio a possuir um teletransportador. Mas como havia ficado claro, não fora uma troca muito favorável, já que em sua segunda viagem, o aparelho parou de funcionar e se encontrava perdida num planeta estranho. Sua melhor opção era se juntar àquele estranho trio e garantir sua carona de volta para casa. Ela já havia ouvido falar neles: os viajantes do tempo. Tipo estranho, diziam, que era melhor não conhecer, pois traziam perigo e situações inesperadas consigo. Rey, por outro lado, achou aquilo a definição de diversão. E se aquele tipo fossem parecidos com a tal Clara, ela já teria tentado achá-los há muito tempo.

— O que fazemos agora? — Rey perguntou. Antes que fosse respondida, um navio pirata desceu do céu e aterrizou no sopé da montanha.


	3. The Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo!! Por favor, não esqueçam de comentar se estiverem curtindo a estória!

O navio pirata era gigante e enferrujado. O barulho de metal chocando-se nas rochas e sua aterrissagem barulhenta chamaram a atenção dos Oxxleyanos, que fugiram assustados pras Terras do Leste.  
Uma porta se abriu e três cavalos saíram em direção à floresta. Homens vestidos de preto andavam pelo convés fazendo suas tarefas, enquanto um homem se mantinha em pé, na proa do navio, com o olhar fixo no horizonte. Não parecendo notar Clara e seu grupo escondidos atrás das árvores.

— São eles! — Felix disse — Eles sequestraram minha mãe!

— Você tem certeza? — Clara perguntou.

— Acredito no garoto — Rey interrompeu — Aquela gangue me é familiar. Escória da galáxia. 

— Quem são? — Clara perguntou.

— Piratas. Da pior espécie. Contrabandistas. — Rey explicou, claramente enojada — De relíquias até pessoas. Raças alienígenas em extinção, seres selvagens. Qualquer coisa. É comum eles sequestraram mulheres e levá-las à planetas distantes.

— Por que voltaram? — Clara sentia um nó no estômago — Eles não já saquearam esse lugar?

— Talvez estejam procurando por algo. — Rey sugeriu — Ou alguém. De qualquer forma, não deveríamos confrontá-los. Seria estupidez. Eles são perigosos.

Rey continuou quando Felix estava prestes a protestar.

— Eu disse que não deveríamos; não que não iremos. — sorriu para o menino — Clara, precisamos de um plano.

— Já sei o que devemos fazer. — Os olhos de Clara brilhavam em animação. — Nós vamos invadir o navio.

 

O grupo esgueirou-se pelas árvores, chegando à lateral do navio. Tabby foi na frente, pois, afinal, quem suspeitaria de um gato? Seu papel era checar se a barra estava limpa. Abanou o rabo quando dois piratas sumiram pelo enorme navio, sinalizando positivamente para Clara. 

O interior era frio e escuro, revestido de metal. Parecia uma nave espacial e não um navio pirata. 

_Bem, são outros tempos._

Seguiram pelos corredores à procura de qualquer sinal de prisioneiros. Havia caixotes cheios de contrabandos, mas nenhum sinal de humanos ou animais ou qualquer outra coisa que respire. 

— Por aqui — Rey disse — Acho que ouvi uma coisa.

Rey segurava seu bastão, apreensiva, e liderava-os na direção sul. Empurrou uma porta e encontrou o que procuravam. Onde mantinham os prisioneiros.

As mulheres estavam amarradas num canto e os animais enjaulados. Clara sentiu vontade de chorar, mas essa vontade logo cedeu espaço a raiva. E ela pode sentir que Rey compartilhava de seus sentimentos.

_Malditos._

Um pirata surgiu detrás de uma jaula e assustou-se ao vê-los. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Rey atacou-o com seu bastão e em segundos os homem estava desmaiado no chão.

Clara a olhou admiravelmente.

— Bom trabalho! — disse, sorrindo. Rey sorriu de volta.

— Mãe? — Felix correu em direção às mulheres à procura de sua mãe. — Mãe! — Seu rosto brilhava devido as lágrimas. Abraçou sua mãe apertadamente.

— Felix! Ai, meu Deus! O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu… — A mulher solucionava. Seus braços em torno do filho.

— Nós temos que soltá-los. — Clara disse.

Rey tirou uma faca do bolso. Clara sorriu. No entanto, elas ouviram um som de botas contra o piso. Eles vinham.

— Rápido! Se escondam! — Clara sussurrou. Puxou Felix e seu coração doeu ao fazê-lo. — Desculpa — disse — Depois soltamos sua mãe.

O grupo rapidamente se escondeu e ouviu silenciosamente os piratas.

— Encontraram-na! Encontraram-na! Encontram-na! — gritavam enquanto corriam. Os chapéus passavam pelo campo de visão de Clara. Pareciam animados. Minutos depois, o silêncio caiu. E o grupo saiu das sombras.

— Vamos! Precisamos libertá-las antes que eles voltem!

Rey cortou as cordas com habilidade. As mulheres agradeciam.

— Quem são vocês? — A mãe de Felix perguntou.

— Deixemos a introdução para depois que vocês saírem desse navio. — Rey disse.

 

Clara seguiu na frente com Tabby, o resto do grupo atrás. Chegaram perto da parte principal do navio, onde aparentemente toda a tripulação se encontrava. O capitão andava em volta de uma pessoa com um capuz, no centro. 

— Você achou que escaparia, não é? — O capitão se pronunciou. Tinha uma cicatriz no rosto e uma expressão assustadora. — Achou que nos roubaria e sairia ilesa? — E num movimento brusco, retirou o capuz. A pessoa ajoelhada tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto e nenhum pingo de medo.

E Clara conhecia bem aquele rosto.

_Me._


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este é o penúltimo capítulo!! Espero que vocês gostem! Por favor, não se esqueçam de comentar!! É importante para mim!! Se possível, divulguem com alguém!! Obrigada <3

— Eu não os robei. — A voz de Ashildr ecoou — Para começo de conversa, vocês roubaram algo que não os pertencia e, provavelmente, venderiam para um mercador de quinta que não saberia como usar o objeto. — Ela riu, deixando os piratas ainda mais irritados.

— Basta! — O capitão gritou — Onde está a caveira? — O homem retirou sua espada da bainha e a posicionou-a perigosamente debaixo do queixo de Ashildr. — Se você não me der uma resposta direta...

— Você irá me matar? — Ashildr debochou — Por favor.

— Não, garotinha, não irei. — O pirata tinha uma expressão austera e um sorriso malicioso no rosto. — Mas você vai desejar que eu tivesse te matado. — Ele retirou a espada num movimento brusco e deu as costas. — Levem-na pra cela oeste. Iremos fazer uma viagem às Terras Ermas.

* 

Clara não gostava nada daquela situação e precisava fazer algo a respeito. O que era a caveira? Quão valiosa era? Por que Ashildr não lhe contou que estava à procura do artefato?

— Você a conhece? — Rey perguntou.

— Sim, ela é a minha companheira de viagem. — respondeu — É, acho que esse é o termo. Ashildr, seu nome. Ela sempre se mete em encrenca, eu deveria ter esperado por isso.

— Nós precisamos salvá-la, então. Antes que a levem às Terras Ermas. — Rey parecia assustada — Levem a nós.

— Terras Ermas? — Clara perguntou.

— Um lugar terrível — Felix se manifestou. As mulheres recém-libertas se encolheram ao ouvir o nome. — É um ponto de contrabandistas. Eles vendem qualquer coisa. Há alguns espalhados pelo espaço. São lugares comandados por lordes cruéis.

— Provavelmente eles a levarão ao Lorde, para ser _julgada._ — Tabby disse.

— Precisamos fazer alguma coisa antes que decolemos. — Assim que Clara terminou de falar, um som mecânico ressoou pelas paredes. O navio estava se preparando. Os homens corriam para os seus postos. O grupo tinha pouco tempo. — Eu tenho uma ideia.

O plano era relativamente simples: soltar todos os animais do navio. O grupo já estava em uma das sessões onde os animais capturados estavam presos, no entanto, segundo uma das mulheres, havia mais sessões espalhadas pelo navio. Espécies alienígenas diferentes. A sessão das mulheres estava em manutenção, por isso elas foram mantidas ali, juntos com os outros seres selvagens. O plano só daria certo se eles conseguissem soltar todo mundo.

— A sala de controles. — Rey se manifestou — Conheço um pouco essas naves. Há uma sala que controla todas as sessões. Temos que achá-la.

— Quanto tempo temos até as Terras Ermas? — Clara perguntou.

— Quarenta minutos, se eles forem relativamente rápidos. _E eu acho que eles estão com pressa._ — Rey disse.

— Então não temos muito tempo. Precisamos achar a sala de controles. Mas antes temos que encontrar um lugar para mantê-las. Vamos atrair muita atenção se todo mundo for junto. E elas não podem ficar aqui quando os animais dessa sessão forem soltos. — Clara olhou para uma jaula no canto. Uma criatura de três metros de comprimento dormia profundamente. A cauda pontuda parecia ameaçadora.

— Eu não vou deixar minha mãe! — Felix disse, agarrando-se a cintura de sua mãe. 

— Tudo bem, Felix. Não pediríamos que você a deixasse. — Clara sorriu e tocou o ombro do garoto.

— Acho que está na hora de acordarmos esse bonitão e lhe fazermos algumas perguntas. — Rey apontou para o pirata que ela derrubou. 

— Hey! — Rey chutou a costela do pirata e o cutucou com sua vara. — 'Tá na hora de acordar, dorminhoco! — O homem se assustou e acordou num sobressalto. Sentou-se e arrastou-se até a parede. Parecia ter medo de Rey. Ou medo de arrumar outro roxo no lado direito do rosto.

— Não me machuque! — Abanou as mãos na frente do rosto.

— Não é mais tão machão, hã? — Clara disse. As mulheres que ele ajudou a aprisionar fitavam-no furiosamente.

— Precisamos de uma informação e eu sinto que você nos irá contar tudo. — Rey apontou sua vara no rosto do pirata que se encolheu mais na parede.

Não demorou muito e o pirata lhes contou o local da sala de controle e um seguro, para as mulheres se esconderem. 

— Obrigada. — Rey sorriu, e acertou-o novamente, colocando-o para dormir. Sem antes ouvir um _"ah, não, de novo não"_ escapar da boca dele.

* 

Os grupos se dividiram. Rey e Clara seguiram sozinha com precaução, olhando para todos os lados com os ouvidos afiados. A nave balançou e fez um barulho estranho quando ganhou mais velocidade no ar. As duas se entreolharam e seguiram em frente, confiando na direção que lhes foi dada. Ashlidr estava em outra ala, longe do perigo dos animais. Pelo menos assim Clara esperava. Era um plano ruim, ela sabia. Mas era o único plano e ela já esteve em situações piores.   
Um som ritmado vinha na direção a frente, Clara olhou assustada para Rey, que tinha uma expressão concentrada no rosto.

— São três. — Ela disse. — A gente dá conta.

— Damos? — Clara perguntou insegura. — Okay, damos.

Rey segurou a mão de Clara e puxou-a para atrás de uma pilha de caixotes. Ela segurava firmemente sua vara. 

— Esteja pronta. — Rey avisou. Clara olhou para suas mãos vazias, e então olhou ao seu redor à procura de algo que poderia ser usado como uma arma. Os passos estavam cada vez mais perto. _Droga, droga, droga, isso não, droga, isso também não... Ahá!_ , e segurou uma pá que se encontrava jogada no canto. — Agora! — Rey sussurrou.

Rey foi primeiro e Clara depois, cercando os três piratas. Antes que pudessem processar o que estava acontecendo, as duas atacaram. Rey possuía movimentos leves e habilidosos, se defendendo de dois piratas; enquanto Clara atacava sem direção com sua pá. O pirata tirou a espada da bainha e avançou. Clara correu, empurrando caixas pelo seu caminho. O pirata tropeçou numa delas, mas levantou rapidamente com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto. Rey, durante esse tempo, não estava tendo muita dificuldade. Defendia-se de todos os golpes e não suava uma gota. Em poucos minutos, os seus adversários estavam estirados no chão. 

— Clara? — Rey correu à procura de Clara, seguindo a trilha de caixas jogadas. Sua vara em sua mão e suas roupas de Scavenger esvoaçando ao lado do corpo. Clara estava encurralada num canto, defendendo-se. — Hey! — Rey gritou, o pirata ruivo se virou. Clara aproveitou que estava distraído, e fugiu do canto que se encontrava. O homem atacou Rey e os dois começaram a lutar. Por um pequeno momento de descuido, a vara de Rey voou pelo cômodo e ela tropeçou, caindo de costas no chão. O homem sorria vitorioso.

Não por muito tempo, entretanto.

Clara manejou a pá e bateu-a com força na cabeça ruiva a sua frente. O homem desmaiou, finalmente. Clara ofegava. Estendeu a mão para Rey, que a segurou com força.

— Pá legal. — Rey sorriu, e Clara sorriu orgulhosa de volta. — Vamos.

* 

A sala de controle era vigiada por um único homem robusto, que foi facilmente derrotado por Rey. As duas pegaram a chave e entraram no cômodo. Havia milhares de controles espalhados, e alguns itens de limpeza.

— Parece mais a sala do zelador. — Clara comentou, tocando em tudo que via.

— Por aqui. Só tenho que achar a fiação certa. — Rey estava concentrada, e vez ou outra, sussurrava nomes que Clara não entendia.

Clara aproximou-se da mesa no centro, onde havia mapas e umas manivelas. Um botão vermelho estava escondido debaixo de umas folhas.

— E esse botão? — Clara apontou. Rey não tirou os olhos do que estava fazendo.

— Não seria apenas um botão. Seria uma série de botões numa ordem específica, como uma senha.

— Hm... — Clara estava curiosa. Um botão vermelho no centro da mesa. Estava tentada a apertar. — Tem certeza?

— Ahm — Rey murmurou.

— Mas... Só dar uma apertada... — Clara sussurrava. Ela olhou para Rey e para o botão. _O que de ruim pode acontecer? Não deveria acontecer nada..,_ pensou. E apertou. 

Um alarme foi acionado e luzes vermelhas piscavam dramaticamente nos corredores. 

— Ops. — Clara disse, encarando o olhar de Rey. Antes que a outra pudesse reclamar, uma mensagem saiu dos auto-falantes.

**_Evacuar imediatamente! Perigo! As jaulas foram abertas! Repito! Todas as jaulas foram abertas!_ **

Clara deu de ombros, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

— Eles são piratas, não engenheiros. Quão _difícil_ poderia ser?

Rey assentiu, como se aquela lógica fizesse sentido totalmente, e não fosse um risco e uma _loucura_. Clara crescia cada vez mais em seu conceito.

As duas saíram à procura de Ashldr. O plano estava em movimento.


	5. The Conclusion

O navio virou um pandemônio. Os corredores banhados pelas luzes vermelhas do alarme e pelos gritos desesperados dos piratas. Longe dali, o capitão discutia com um pirata. O que diabos está acontecendo?

A rota mais segura agora eram os dutos de ar. Rey achou a entrada de um, bateu com sua vara na pequena escotilha e conseguiu abri-la. As duas entraram e seguiram à oeste. Engatinharam enquanto ouvia os gritos abaixo delas. Grunhidos esquisitos e rugidos de seres fugindo sem direção tomou conta do ambiente. Clara se perguntava se aquela foi a decisão certa. Elas não sabiam que tipos de seres haviam sido sequestrados. Rey, entretanto, parecia sentir sua tensão.

— Não se preocupe. Esses animais não são tão perigosos quanto parecem. — Rey tentou assegurá-la. — Não se deixe enganar pelo tamanho. Esse tipo de navio não tem carga tão perigosa.

Clara não se sentira melhor, aliás, parecia mais que Rey estava tentando convencer a si mesma.

— Espere! — Clara disse, e parou. Havia uma grade abaixo dela e ela escutava alguém passar. Alguém conhecido. Ela tentou ver melhor pela grade, mas sua visão estava limitada.

— O que é? — Rey disse. Ela engatinhou para trás, para ficar ao lado de Clara. O peso das duas por cima da grade era demais e a escotilha se rompeu. As duas caíram do duto de ventilação.

No entanto, a queda foi amortecida por algo. Ou melhor, alguém.

— Ai, ai! — A estranha reclamou — Que diabos? — As três estavam doloridas sentadas no chão.

— Ashildr? — Clara levantou-se e ajudou Ashildr. Rey se levantou rápido. — O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar, sei lá ,presa em algum lugar?

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Ashildr parecia ainda mais confusa — E quem é ela? — Rey estava apoiada na parede, assistindo à cena.

Clara balançou a cabeça e disse: — Eu vim te salvar!

— Sou Rey, a propósito. — A Scavenger acenou. 

— Ashildr. Mas você já deve saber. — sorriu para a outra.

— Hey! Foco! — Clara estalou os dedos.

— Você realmente acha que eles conseguiriam me prender? Por favor. Eu tenho experiência, não sou uma novata. — Ashildr continuou. — Aproveitei seja-lá-o-que-está-acontecendo-agora para fugir. Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

— Nós soltamos os animais. — Rey deu de ombros.

— Vocês o quê? — Ashildr disse surpresa.

—É tudo uma longa história, te explico no caminho. — Clara disse, apressada.

— Caminho? Eu tenho que ir à sala do capitão. — Ashildr disse — Meu artefato está lá.

Rey e Clara se entreolharam e soltaram um longo suspiro. Clara estava pronta para protestar quando um som alto ecoou. O chão e as paredes tremiam, um baque ritmado crescia em suas direções. Um rugido arrepiou o grupo, e o estômago de Clara se gelou.

— Quando vocês disseram que abriram as jaulas... — Ashildr começou — Vocês não queriam dizer todas as jaulas, certo? — As três trocaram olhares e sem dizer mais nada, correram na direção oposta.

Um barulho metálico ressoou e as paredes tremiam. Um ser alienígena gigante se locomovia com velocidade e destruía tudo que se esbarrava. O desespero tomou conta do navio e Clara não sabia para onde ir. Mas era tarde demais para se martirizar, ela precisava pensar em uma saída. As três correram, desviando-se de objetos que voavam em todas as direções e dos piratas que, a essa altura, não se importavam mais com a presença das invasoras. Os subalternos só tinham uma coisa em mente: sobreviver.

O navio chacoalhou-se e parecia mudar de rota. Estavam pousando. Uma viagem com os seres a solta seria loucura. Num baque, o navio aterrizou. As portas foram abertas, finalmente.

Chegar a saída seria um problema, no entanto. Muitos seres ainda estavam a solta e Ashildr ainda queria recuperar seu artefato. Além do capitão sanguinário que estava furioso.

Clara escutou o som de uma criatura rastejante e um sibilar assustador. As três se entreolharam e seguiram com cautela. O som se aproximava e o chão tremia. Clara engoliu em seco e seguiu em frente.

— Ahá! Peguei as impostoras! — O capitão segurava sua espada e possuía um sorriso maníaco no rosto. — Suas amiguinhas, ein, Ashildr? As outras ladras? Vocês vão pagar pelo prejuízo, principalmente você sua... — A baba caiu em sua cabeça e pingou em seu ombro. Calou-se de imediato. A criatura rastejando parecia uma cobra gigante e estava bem atrás dele, com seu olhar maligno o fitando. Suas escamas pretas e vermelhas brilhava à luz branca e seu porte era ameaçador. Sua língua sibilava e se preparava para atacar. Em questão de segundos, antes que pudesse correr, sua enorme mandíbula engoliu o pirata. Clara e seu grupo correram imediatamente sem olhar para trás.  
Elas se trancaram numa sala. Era o gabinete.

— Está aqui! Em algum lugar. — Ashildr vasculhou cada centímetro do cômodo. Bufou sem resultados.

Rey andava em círculos, batendo os pés contra o chão. O assoalho rangeu em um determinado local e ela retirou a madeira. Havia uma caixa escondida no buraco. Ashildr agradeceu e tomou da mão de Rey. Abriu a caixa e viu seu artefato. A caveira. 

E num movimento brusco, jogou-o no chão com toda sua força. Pisou em cima algumas vezes até estar completamente quebrado. Clara e Rey olhavam-na confusas. Observaram Ashildr retirar uma pedra minúscula de dentro do objeto, brilhava numa bela matiz roxa.

— O que é isso? — Clara perguntou.

— Uma pedra muito especial. — Disse sem explicações, e saiu do cômodo.

As três correram em disparada para a saída mais próxima, esgueirando-se pelas paredes. Mas àquela altura, a maioria dos aprisionados já haviam fugido à liberdade. Saíram do navio; o sol forte reluzindo no céu.

Braços magrelos acenavam da floresta. Clara encontrou as mulheres, Felix e o gato. 

— Essa é Ashildr. — Eles se cumprimentaram e afastaram-se do local. Mas antes, no entanto, assistiram ao navio ser despedaçado por algumas criaturas e piratas chorando em desolação.

— E aí, quem vai querer uma carona? — Clara perguntou e levou-os à Tardis. Depois de alguns minutos explicando que não era mágica e sim, era maior por dentro, as mulheres deram a ela a localização do vilarejo que morariam, já que Oxxley foram destruído e agora habitavam seres perigosos.

A Tardis aterrizou e Clara se despediu do grupo. Felix deu-lhe um abraço apertado e agradeceu-a pela ajuda. Tabby, no entanto, abanou o rabo e deu as costas. 

— Temo que agora seja sua vez de ir. — Clara disse com tristeza. Rey também parecia sombria.

— Foi uma boa aventura. — Rey disse — Tudo ficou bem no final. — Clara concordou com a cabeça e olhava tímida o painel da Tardis. 

— Irei descansar. Destruir um navio e roubar um artefato precioso esgotou um pouco das minhas energias. — Ashildr disse e se despediu de Rey.

— Hey! Nós ainda teremos uma conversinha! — Clara gritou, antes de Ashildr deixar a sala e fechar a porta atrás de si. — Então?

— Naboo. — Rey respondeu.

Clara colocou as coordenadas e a Tardis começou a zunir. Depois de uns minutos, chegaram a Naboo.

A cidade onde a Tardis pousou era bonita e cercada pela água. O crepúsculo pintava o céu com tons alaranjados. — Então é isso. — Clara disse, Rey sorriu e abraçou-a. Clara se assustou por um instante, mas retribuiu o abraço.

— Há uma taverna onde você pode me encontrar. — Rey enfiou a mão no bolso, retirou um papel de dentro e entregou a Clara. — Eu escrevi o endereço aí. — Nós ainda podemos nos ver de novo.

— Eu adoraria isso. — Clara respondeu, e pigarreou logo em seguida. — Bom, tenho que ir. 

— Haverá outras aventuras, sabe. — Rey disse — Essa não foi nossa última. Você é muito boa nisso. 

— Nisso o que? 

— Sobreviver. 

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Clara. Os acontecimentos a distraíram da dura verdade. Não importava por quanto tempo ela evitasse isso e quantas aventuras ela vivencie, a realidade continuava a mesma. _Ela já estava morta. Um fantasma._ Era isso que ela era. E agora era um fantasma na vida de Rey. Nada mais do que isso. Em algum lugar do tempo, ela estava morrendo.

— Não sou tão boa assim. — Respondeu e entrou na Tardis. Observou Rey pela última vez. Clara sabia que não a veria nunca mais. Um nó se formou no fundo de sua garganta; acenou e fechou a porta. Sentia as lágrimas quentes quererem escapar de seus olhos.

Do lado de fora, Rey percebeu o a mudança em Clara e sabia que nunca mais a veria. A jornada delas juntas havia terminado. No entanto, não precisava terminar daquele jeito. Ela correu até a porta da cabine azul e bateu. Clara assustou-se do outro lado e abriu.

Os últimos raios de sol batiam no rosto de Rey e seus doces olhos brilhavam. Eram tristes e solitários. Clara conhecia esse olhar, pois ela mesma os carregava todos os dias. 

Rey sorriu e beijou-a. Um beijo de despedida, que ao mesmo tempo alegrava Clara por dentro como a deixava profundamente triste. Uma mistura de sentimentos a tomou conta e retribuiu o beijo. 

— Adeus, Clara. E boa sorte. 

A Tardis despareceu, deixando nada em seu lugar, exceto a poeira dançando para trás. Sem rastros, como se nunca tivesse pousado ali antes. Rey se sentiu sozinha e retornou a sua jornada. 

No céu, Clara contemplava as estrelas e a imensidão negra que a rodeava, apoiada na porta aberta da nave. Naquele momento, ela se deu conta de tudo. A grandeza e solidão do espaço fizeram-na perceber numa simples epifania. A terrível verdade agora a assombrava. Clara desejou poder vê-lo mais uma última vez e dizer que entendia. Sim! Ela via tudo. Ela sentia.  
_Eu te compreendo _, Clara sussurrou para o vazio.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é o último capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado! Seria ótimo se deixassem um comentário abaixo!


End file.
